<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Kid On the Block by FxknSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266515">New Kid On the Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxknSmith/pseuds/FxknSmith'>FxknSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bea Smith Lives, F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love/Hate, Violence, Wentworth Correctional Centre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxknSmith/pseuds/FxknSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie Novak is drug addict struggling with live. She arrives in a small town called Wentworth and decides to go to Wentworth High School. She is the loner of the school, but when she meets the popular girl of the school, Bea Smith, she finds herself falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Allie Novak, Franky Doyle/Bea Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allie sat in the back of her dads car, looking at the trees and other cars past. She was tired and fed up. Her mum was driving the car while her dad was in the passenger seat. They were on their way to a small town called Wentworth. They had to move because Allie got kicked out her old school for fighting and they had to move to Wentworth because there were no other schools in her area. Her parents had blamed it all on her, of course. But Allie didn't think so. Allie had started the fight, but she was asking for it, by calling her names like 'Junkie Whore' or 'Drug addicted bitch'. </p>
<p>Allie was replaying the conversation where she told her parents she got expelled in her head. They did not take it well at all. Screaming and shouting at her. They first told her to move out, but they realised she wouldnt have anywhere to go, no school to go to. So they decided to move. They still hadnt talked to her a week later. It was 7 days since she got kicked out and they were in the car on their way to Wentworth. It was only a 3 hour journey so Allie spent most of it putting her grumpy face on listening to music with her headphones. She had been in the car for 3 hours already. What was taking so long? She decided to bit the bullet and speak to her parents. She took her headphones out and said:</p>
<p>"Its already been 3 hours, how far away are we?" Allie said, nervously. She recieved no answer. So she spoke again.</p>
<p>"You cant ignore me forever ya know" Allie said, clearly pissed off. She got an answer from her mum, but it wasnt the one she wanted.</p>
<p>"Just shut the fuck up Allie. We'll be there in 5 minutes, now quiet" Allies mum said. Allie decided not to respond. She just put her headphones back in and waited 5 minutes.</p>
<p> The car came to a stop and her parents got out the car, Allie took her headphones off and tried to get out the car but it was locked. She knocked on the window to get her dads attention, her dad looked her way and Allie said:</p>
<p>"Unlock the door I cant get out!" Allie shouted, so her Dad could hear her. Her dad just ignored her and didnt move. Allie was getting really pissed off now, she banged on the window harder this time and shouted:</p>
<p>"Open this fucking door!" She kept on trying the door, but obviously, it didnt work. Her dad walked over to the driver side of the car and unlocked the door, he opened Allies door and pulled her out by her arm and put his finger in her face and shouted:</p>
<p>"Dont you fucking swear at me you whore!" Her dad shouted in her face. Allies mum had gone in the house at this point so she couldnt hear. Allie felt the tears forming in her eyes as she tried to break free of her Dads grip. He let go after a few seconds and as she walked away towards her new house she muttered under her breath:</p>
<p>"I'm a virgin" Allie said grumpily, Allie's dad heard he mutter something and shouted at her saying:</p>
<p>"What did you just say?" He shouted, Allie knew she had to repeat it but it would still be embarrassing telling your dad you're still a virgin.</p>
<p>"Nothing" she said as she kept of walking. Allies dad wasnt having this so he ran up to her and grabbed her arm again and spun her round saying:</p>
<p>"Tell me what you fucking said!" He shouted at her. Allie just bit the bullet and shouted at him:</p>
<p>"You called me a whore and I said I'm a virgin! Happy?" She shouted. Allie saw her Dads face change and let go of her arm and say:</p>
<p>"Uhm okay, Whatever, now go inside" he said walking off. Allie didnt have a chance to look at the house properly. It was a big white house on a street called ' Elizabeth Way'. Allie walked into the house after her parents and was greeted by plain white walls, all through the house. Allie didnt really care what the rest of it looked like, her parents had alot of money so they already had all their furniture moved in. The house wasnt homely yet, but it was a her home now. Allie walked out the house and got her suitcase from outside the car and carried it upstairs. She found her room, it was a decent sized room with all her furniture in. She had a grey double bed, a white dresser with her makeup on and a few desks. She took a packet of cigarettes out of her jeans and threw them on the bed. Her parents didnt know she smoked or take drugs, but they probably wouldn't care. They weren't really parents, they just fed her, gave her somewhere to live and gave her pocket money. She searched her pockets in hope to find a baggie, but... nothing. She didnt know she ran out of ice.</p>
<p>"Fuck sake" she whispered to herself. She wasnt a daily user, but she still liked to use a few times a week to get her mind off things. Her thoughts then went to school, she was dreading her first day. She hated being the new kid. Everyone staring at her, making fun of her. She couldnt think of anything worse. She decided to make her way downstairs and ask her parents about school. She searched the front room but her parents weren't there, then she went to the kitchen and they were both there preparing dinner.</p>
<p>"Uhh, mum?" Allie said, still nervous her parents were gonna shout at her and tell her to 'piss off' like they usually do. But Allies mum just sighed and said:</p>
<p>"Yes Allie"</p>
<p>"Uh, when do I start school?" Allie said making her way to the fridge and grabbing a Pepsi.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow" Allies mum said while cutting the onions.</p>
<p>"What? Tomorrow? I dont even know where the school is! I don't have any information!" Allie moaned. How was she going to survive if she didnt know anything about it?</p>
<p>"Allie please stop rambling. Here I've got a letter from the school, it tells you the address and what to do and where to go" She handed Allie the letter and Allie skimmed through it and stopped at the address.</p>
<p>"43 Margeret Road, wheres that?" Allie said, still staring at the letter. Her mum took her eyes off the onions and look at Allie.</p>
<p>"Umm, it's like 5 minutes away, Dad will drive you tomorrow" Allies mum said, looking at her husband. Her husband shot his glance to her wife and then Allie, saying:</p>
<p>"What? Will I?" He really didnt want to.</p>
<p>"Yes you will, Derek. We wouldnt want our little girl getting lost now would we" Allies mum said to Derek. She was putting on her fake nice voice that Allie despised. "Whatever" Derek said, turning his gaze back to the fridge. Allie took the letter and went back upstairs to her room, she sat down on her bed and read through the letter properly this time. The mumbles what it said to herself. The letter contained her timetable and what lessons to go to, her locker number, and her tutor classroom. Allie sighed, she was feeling nauseous just thinking about being the new kid again. She could already hear it, 'junkie' 'new girl' 'bitch', is probably what she'd hear on her first day. As she put the letter down on her dresser, she looked over to her cigs, put a jacket on, and shoved the cigs into her pocket. She decided she was going to go on walk to smoke a fag. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She told her parents she was going on a walk to try and memorize some of the streets, they didnt really care.</p>
<p>She left the house, put her grey hood up and turned right and walked down the long street, as she was halfway down she looked back at her house, making sure her parents weren't outside. She opened the box of cigs and took one out, she searched her pockets for a lighter but she had obviously forgot it. "For fuck sake" she mumbled. Keeping the fag in her mouth she walked down the rest of the road hoping to find someone who has a lighter. She took a left down a small road and saw someone in the distance a silhouette. She kept on walking when she heard something running at her, she got startled for a second when she realised it was small dog let off its lead, a pug. The dog ran up to her wagging its tail. Allie crouched down and looked at the dog.</p>
<p>"Hello buddy" she said nicely while petting its head, the dog got even more excited and jumped up at her, putting both its front legs on Allies knees, Allie kept on stroking it when she heard a raspy voice call out:</p>
<p>"Benji! Benji you stupid dog come 'ere!" The voice called out. Allie looked up and saw the same person walking down the street faster this time, as soon as the person noticed Allie they halted for a moment, seeing the dog with her. Allie sensed her nerves and called out.</p>
<p>"Is this your dog?" Allie shouted, and the woman started walking again, with a hand running through her hair she responded.</p>
<p>"Uhh yeah" The person called out, she stepped into the light of the streetlight infront of Allie and saw a rather gorgeous blonde girl with bright blue eyes crouched down petting her dog.</p>
<p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
<p>Allie saw the person getting closer, the person stepped into the light and Allie was met with a teenage girl with faded curly red (almost pink) hair cascading down to her shoulders. Her face looked like it was chiseled from a God, with amazing cheekbones and a very strong, defined jaw. Allie almost felt herself drool over the dog. She snapped out of her trance and spoke to the girl.</p>
<p>"Uhh, hi... sorry, your dog just ran up to me" Allie stuttered, being in front of this beautiful girl made her really nervous. Allie was gay but nobody really knew because if her parents found out they would disown her. The redhead blinked nervously and then spoke.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah, sorry... bastard runs off sometimes" The redhead said nervously laughing. The redhead had to admit, this girl was actually stunning. As the redhead put her dog back on the lead Allie took off her hood and ket her blonde hair run down, she took the fag out of her mouth and held it between her index and middle finger, finally standing up and looking into the redheads brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Umm do you have a lighter? " Allie asked,  holding up her hand to indicate she needed to light a cigarette.<br/>The Redhead fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out a red lighter and handed it to Allie.</p>
<p>"Cheers" Allie tried to light it but the wind was too strong and she couldnt do it. The redhead saw her struggle and took the lighter out of her hand. Their fingers touched and a spark flew through both of them.  </p>
<p>"Here, let me try" the Redhead said. The held her hand next to Allies mouth, blocking the wind and sparked the lighter a few times. On the third time it worked.</p>
<p>"Uhh thanks" Allie said smiling. The redhead was really needing a smoke at the moment so she said:</p>
<p>"I hate to be a bother but have you got a spare smoke? Could really use one right now" the redhead said, nervously playing with her fingers. Allie took the packet out of her pocket and opened the top and pointed it at the redhead who took one out.</p>
<p>"Cheers" the redhead smiled as she lit her fag. Allie decided it might be good as she introduced herself. She held out her hand for the Redhead to shake it and said:</p>
<p>"I'm Allie" They both smiled and the redhead took her hand and shaked it, weirdly enjoying the other girls touch. "I'm Bea, Bea Smith" She smiled before continuing. </p>
<p>"Are you new here? Havent seen you around before" Bea said as they both walked over to a brick wall and sat down, laying their backs on it, glancing at each other every now and then.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah I moved here earlier, just down Elizabeth way" Allie smiled. She saw Beas face change and Bea said.</p>
<p>My boyfriend lives in Elizabeth way" Bea said, but she seemed sad. Allie was disappointed that Bea had a boyfriend and she guess she was straight.</p>
<p>"It that a bad thing?" Allie asked, uncertain why Bea looked sad. Bea looked at Allie sadly and sighed.</p>
<p>"Hes just.... ugh nevermind" she said, dismissing the subject of Harry. Allie saw the fear and sadness in Bea's eyes and laid her hand on top of Bea's. Bea looked at her with confusion and looked at their hands.<br/>Allie spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey.. it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you dont want to" Allie looked at Bea sympathetically. Beas face went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. She yanked her hand away from underneath Allies and stood up. Allie was confused and just looked up at her, that's when Bea spoke, or rather, shouted.</p>
<p>"Theres nothing to talk about! And what the fuck are you doing? You a lezzo or something?" Bea waited for Allie to respond, but Allie just stood up under the streetlights and looked at her, clearly very confused on why she was freaking out. Bea continued.</p>
<p>"You might be gay but I'm fucking not!" Bea shouted, looking at Allie like she was dumb. Bea's words hurt Allie, but she wasnt gonna show it. She built up a strong exterior over the years. Allie just responded with a simple "okay". Bea continued again.</p>
<p>"What? 'Okay'? Is that it?" Bea shouted. Allie just shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p>"Just- leave me the fuck alone" Bea growled, and started to walk off with her dog. Allie was extremely upset and didnt know what to say, but Allie saw Beas lighter on the floor and picked it up and ran up to her quickly to give it back, she tapped Bea on the shoulder. But before she knew, Bea turned around and Allie felt a hard slap across her face, causing her head to shoot to the right but her body didnt move. She had to admit, it hurt like a bitch. Allie grabbed the side of her face which had already gone red. She looked at Bea with tears in her eyes and Beas face changed immediately from angry to sad and hurt. Allie held up Beas lighter and forcefully shoved it into Beas hand and turned around and walked off, putting her hood back on.</p>
<p>Bea stood there for a minute unable to move. This girl was nothing but nice to her and she just slapped her. She felt so bad. Just because this girl might have been gay doesnt mean that she would want her. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" She thought.</p>
<p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
<p>Allie was walking very quickly back to her house, she had been out for 30 minutes and she was probably gonna get an earful when she went in the door. Allie was extremely upset, tears flowing down her face as she practically ran back to her house. What did she do to this girl that she deserved to get slapped? She was being nice, she wasnt cracking onto her even though Allie might have had a little crush on her. But she'd gone and fucked it when she held Bea's hand. She was basically at her door now, she wiped her tears quickly and entered, keeling her head down so her parents didnt see the red mark on the side of her face.</p>
<p>"Where the fuck have you been!" Allies mum shouted from the kitchen. Allie stopped in her tracks and kept her gaze down and said:</p>
<p>"Uh sorry.. I got lost" Allie lied.</p>
<p>"Well you missed dinner" Allies mum said, unapologetically. Allie walked towards the stairs and said:</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry anyway" before going upstairs. When she got to her room she took off her jacket, jeans and bra and sat on her bed and cried quietly. "I always fuck everything up" she thought. After 5 minutes of sobbing into her pillows she led in bed and grabbed her phone, set her alarm and went to sleep.</p>
<p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p>
<p>As Bea was walking back to her house with Benji, she was furious, but not with Allie, with herself. She got so defensive about Harry, she didnt want anyone thinking that there was anything bad going on between her and Harry. But the truth was, Harry was abusive, he hadnt always been, but now everytime they're in private  all Bea is met with are abusive words and pushes. Bea was still a virgin and so was Harry, but she knew it wouldnt be long until Harry wanted it. </p>
<p>Beas house was only 10 minutes away from Allies. Bea stepped into her house and led Benji into the kitchen with her mum.</p>
<p>"Beatrice, where have you been?" Beas mum asked calmly, unlike Allies mum. Bea grabbed an apple and sat down next to the table with her mum.</p>
<p>"Sorry mum, went a new way today, didnt know it would take this long" Bea said, biting into her apple. Beas mum saw something was bothering her so she said:</p>
<p>"Is everything alright love?" Bea didnt look at her mum she just kept eating her apple and said:</p>
<p>"Yeah it's fine, just tired".  Beas mum noticed a change in her when she starting going out with Harry, but she didnt know what it was. Beas mum didnt like Harry, he seemed demanding, and she didnt like that fake nice voice he put on. </p>
<p>Bea finished her apple and went upstairs and opened her door into her room. Beas room was a dark red colour with Black furniture. Very different from Allies. Bea just got undressed into a shirt and underwear and fell asleep right away, not before cursing herself for being such an asshole to Allie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Allie goes to school, sees someone unexpected. </p><p> If this chapter doesnt have any spaced between paragraphs I apoligize, my phones being wierd.</p><p>Sorry I've took so long to update!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allie woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring on her table. She got reminded of the dream she had where she saw Bea again. Why did she like this girl? She slapped her and was rude, but there was something about her. She sighed loudly and got up reluctantly and turned it off before checking the time, 7:30. She didnt have to be at school until 8:30. Allie was so nervous for today, she didnt like school to begin with, especially after her experience at her last one. Somehow everyone found out that Allie was a drug user and took the piss out of her because of it. She didnt really have any friends, nobody to sit with, so she just usually snuck out of school at lunch. Hopefully it would be different this time.</p><p>She grabbed a towel out her cupboard and went to the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror before having a shower, and, of course, the red mark was still there from where Bea slapped her. That girl had one hell of a slap on her. She was going to have to cover that up. She got undressed and had a quick shower.</p><p>After her shower she dried her hair off and opened her wardrobe. Allie didnt have a wide choice of clothing she only bought jeans, joggers, t shirts and button up shirts. She decided on a blue checkered flannel, leaving it unbuttoned to show a white shirt with a grey Nike tick on it underneath and some dark blue jeans. She went over to her her makeup and decided to only put a bit of foundation to cover the red mark and a little bit of eye makeup. It was now 8:00. Even though she wasnt really hungry, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she saw her mum making cereal.</p><p>"What time do me and dad have to leave?" Allie asked while she was making her own bowl of cereal. </p><p>"8:20, have you got your letter?" </p><p>"Yeah" Allie had sat down to eat by this point. Allies mum looked at her and said:</p><p>"Right, so when dad drops you off you have to go to the headteachers office so he can show you around" </p><p>"Alright". Just then, Allies dad came down the stairs in his usual black suit, his gray-green hair combed back, Derek shared Allies same bright blue eyes, but didnt really look like her. He was around 6'2 and was a bit chubby. Allies mum however, was a rather small woman, blue eyes aswell, she was around 5'6, like Allie, small build and dirty blonde hair. 

"Allie!" Her Dad shouted from the living room. Allie walked from the kitchen, leaving her bowl on the table, to the living room where her dad was packing his suitcase, ready to go to work after he dropped Allie off at school.

"Yes?" Allie sighed, walking over to the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her black and white Van's high tops and putting them on.

"We have to leave like now, hurry up" Allies Dad complained. 

"Okay one sec" Allie ran up the stairs and went into her room. She grabbed the jacket she was wearing yesterday and searched through the pockets, grabbing her cigarettes and grabbing her old school bag and putting the fags in the front pocket of the bag. She then went to her draw and searched through it for some money and her lighter. She found her blue clipper and $5. Good enough. She put the lighter in her jean pocket and shoved the fiver in her bag with the cigarettes.

"Hurry up Allie!" Her dad shouted. Allie threw the bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs. Her dad was waiting for her at the door, the school letter in his hand. He passed the letter to Allie and they both headed out the door into the car.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

When Bea woke up she was a grumpy mess. Mentally kicking herself all night for slapping that lovely girl didnt let her get much sleep. She woke up at 8:15 after only 4 hours of sleep.

"Fuck!" She shouted, it was 8:15 and school starts at 8:30. She was going to be so late. She practically jumped out of her bed like a cat and ran into the shower, grabbing a towel on her way. Her shower ended up taking 5 minutes. After she got out the shower, she ran into her room and dried herself off quickly. She went into her wardrobe and grabbed some grey, ripped jeans and a button up light grey shirt. She got dressed quickly and blow dried her hair. The time was 8:30. Her mum had left for work already and her dad was on a business trip, so was home alone. She grabbed her phone and dialed in the number for the school. It connected after 5 seconds.

"Hello this is Wentworth high school" said the woman on the other end.

"Hi Ms. White, this is Bea Smith. I was calling to say I'm gonna be a bit late 'cus my dog kept on puking so I had to deal with it" Bea said, making up a quick lie.

"Okay Bea, are you on your way now?" 

"Uhm I'm just about to leave now" Bea said.

"Okay, you have english with Mr. Calahver next lesson dont you?" The woman said, Bea could hear her typing.

"Uh yeah I think so" Bea said, holding the phone between her shoulder and head while she grabbed her keys and bag.

"Olay I'll email him and tell him you had some trouble so you'll be a bit late, I'm afraid I'll have to give 30 minutes after school alright?" The woman said, she didnt like giving out detentions when it wasnt the child fault, but she had to.

Bea groaned before saying, "I suppose you have to dont you?"

The woman replied with, "Yes im afraid so. Okay I'll let you be on your way, I'll see you soon Bea"

"Okay, bye" Bea hung up. She quickly ran out the door and decided not to run to the school, she was already late so there was no need to tire herself out. After a short walk she arrived at the front gate. She buzzed in and Ms White answered and let her in.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>Allie was in the car for about 4 minutes when Allies dad pulled up outside the building. It wasnt as big as she thought it would be. It was an unpainted brick building with a big sign at the front saying "Wentworth High School".</p><p>"Okay, we're here" Allies dad grumbled as he parked the car. Allies heart was practically through the roof. She was extremely nervous, her first encounter with a teenager hadn't exactly been great. She didnt realise she was stuck in her own thoughts until she heard a bang on the seat and her dad shouting:</p><p>"Hey! Get out and get in there!"</p><p>Allie just nodded and opened the doors grabbing her bag and leaving. She watched her dad drive off as she took in her surroundings. There were heaps on teenagers all gathering round the school and heading inside. She grabbed her letter from her pocket and read it again. It said she had to go the the reception when she arrived. She then headed to the big glass doors at the front of the building, reception. She buzzed into the reception, telling the woman who she was and it was her first day, they let her in and the woman led her into the waiting room. Allie realised she was locked in a state at the wall when she heard a deep voice.</p><p>"Ms. Novak?" </p><p>"Hmm, yeah?" Allie said. Looking at the man. The headteacher. He was a small looking man, dark skinned with a shaved head, but he looked friendly.</p><p>"I'm Mr. Jones, the headteacher. I understand that today is your first day?" He said with a smile.</p><p>"Uhh yeah it is" Allie said, looking round the room.</p><p>"Okay can I see your letter?" Allie handed him the letter and he scanned over it to read her timetable. He nodded and said:</p><p>"Okay Allie, you have English first period. But first I want to get someone to show you around, that okay?" Allie nodded. Just then, as if it was meant to be, the one and only Bea Smith burst through the doors looking very flushed and out of breath. Their eyes locked and Allie saw Bea's face drop and she muttered something before walking over to the desk. Allie could feel her self getting a little hot, seeing Bea all flushed and sweaty really didnt help. Allie didnt hear the conversation but she could guess it was about her being late. The headteacher chose to come back in at that exact time, he spotted bea.</p><p>"Ah! Smith. Perfect timing. I would like you to show Allie here round the school, can ya do that?" Mr. Jones smiled, not sensing the tension in the room.</p><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Bea snarled, visibly annoyed. Looking at Allie and then back to him.</p><p>"Enough of that language Smith!. Do it." He then walked off. Bea sighed and looked at Allie who had her eyebrows raised. Allie stood up and followed Bea with her backpack in her hand as Bea started to walk into the hall. Bea running a hand through her hair, she looked at Allie with a face that says "Dont even talk".</p><p>"Looks like it's just me 'n' you Smith" Allie joked, earning a disapproving look from Bea.</p><p>"Fuck sake" Bea muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Allies shoes:<br/>https://www.jdsports.co.uk/product/blackvanssk8-hiwomens/058161/</p><p>Allies Flannel:<br/>https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B07F8LQ2RC/ref=cm_sw_r_apa_i_amHXEb8WSSW3X</p><p>Allies shirt: </p><p>https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B07TD9T4SW/ref=cm_sw_r_apa_i_fnHXEbAHF6P0M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY. I WILL MAKE AN EFFORT TO UPDATING IT MORE REGULARLY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tour was very awkward, occasional glances here and there, the two of them hardly spoke until Allie being Allie cracked a few jokes. Bea had shown her through most of the school by 9:30, 1st period was almost over. They were walking back through Science block when they heard a voice.</p>
<p>"Aww mate look at her, I'd definitely have a go on that" a boy said. Bea spun round and looked at the group of 3 boys coming out of lesson. They had these smug grins on their faces that made Bea want to wipe them off. They were Harry's mates, of course.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" Bea angrily said, cocking her head at the boy and then looking at Allie who was confused behind her. The same boy spoke up.</p>
<p>"Aw dont worry Bea I know you're with Harry I was on about Blondie" He snickered, his mates giggling along. Bea started to walk away and said:</p>
<p>"Why dont you just fuck off, Bates" Bea shouted over her shoulder, hearing the other boys laugh. She look over to Allie who looked surprised. After a few minutes Allie decided to speak up.</p>
<p>"Uhh, thanks" Allie said, still looking at the floor. </p>
<p>"Yeah sorry about him, hes one of Harry's mates" Bea said, looking straight ahead. Allie looked up at the mention of Harry.</p>
<p>"Your boyfriend?" Allie asked, Bea looked at her questioningly.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Allie shot her head down back to the floor, as did Bea's. They were silent for the rest of the journey as they walked from the Science block to the Maths block. While walking, Allie took her letter put of her pocket again and looked at her timetable.</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to be in Room 46" Allie said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's where I'm taking you" Bea said, still looking at the end of the hall.</p>
<p>After a few minutes they finally got to Room 46, Allie shoved her timetable back in her pocket and looked at Bea. She gently put her hand on her arm and said:</p>
<p>"Thanks for this, Bea" Allie said in a soft voice. Bea stepped back and holding her hands up.</p>
<p>"This doesnt mean we are friends" she said in an irritated voice, Allie just nodded and stepped inside her classroom. Thankfully she was the first one there, she spotted the teacher and walked over to her.</p>
<p>"Ms Murphy?" Allie asked. The bulky woman turned to her with a tired look on her face.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" The woman grumbled. Ms Murphy was a short, bulky woman with dark brown hair slicked back into a tight bun, she wore red lipstick and a little grey eyeshadow.</p>
<p>"Uhh this is my first day so I need to know where to sit and all that" Allie said nervously, clearly her presence wasnt a gift to Ms Murphy. The older woman sighed and slumped back in her chair before speaking.</p>
<p>"Uhh yeah okay, take that chair at the back" she said, pointing to one of the back chairs. 'Thank God' Allie thought, she really did not want to be sitting at the front. Sitting at the front means getting attention, unwanted attention. Allie was a pretty girl so she was used to getting cat called by other boys, but she didnt like it at all.</p>
<p>The lesson seemed to go by really quickly, nothing bad happened, apart from the occasional stares and whispers. Not that Allie could blame them, she spent most of the lesson slumped back in her chair with her arms crossed, not paying attention to the lesson. The bell rang and everybody packed their things to leave, but when Allie left, one of the girls from her class stopped her and smiled. The girl had impressive tats and brown hair. Allie had to admit, this girl was very attractive.</p>
<p>"Hey blondie, you new?" The girl smiled obviously checking Allie out. Allie felt slightly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah. First day" Allie said, trying to ignore this girls gaze. The girl then held her hand out for Allie to shake.</p>
<p>"Franky, Franky Doyle. Pleasure to meet you" Franky said with the biggest grin on her face. Allie shook her hand before finally replying.</p>
<p>"Allie Novak"</p>
<p>"D'you want me to walk you to wherever you're going? Pretty girl like you cant be walking 'round on her own, can she?" Franky said, still wearing that shit eating grin.</p>
<p>"You're not my type" Allie smiled sarcastically. Franky faked a hurt look before saying:</p>
<p>"Oh come on! I'm everyone's type!" She joked before hearing a deep voice.</p>
<p>"Get out of it Doyle!" The boy shouted. Franky turned round to see the one person she cant stand, Harry Cowley. Her best mate Bea's poor excuse of a boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Fuck off Cowardly!" Franky shouted over her shoulder. 'Cowardly' was her nickname for Harry. 1. Because he is a coward, and 2. Because it sounded like his last name. She looked back at Allie and smiled before placing her hand on her shoulder and saying:</p>
<p>"Come on, humour me. Let's take a walk" she said before grabbing her arm and walking off with her down the hall.</p>
<p>"Like I have a choice" Allie grumbled, giving in and following Franky. They had walked for about 5 minutes when Franky shouted at someone.</p>
<p>"Red!" Allie looked to her left to see the girl that hated her, Bea Smith. Bea hadnt spotted her yet, but when she did she wasnt gonna be happy.</p>
<p>"Aw fuck this isnt gonna go well" Allie said, looking at Bea and then Franky. Franky looked at her with a confused face before hearing her best mates voice, and she did not sound happy.</p>
<p>"What the fuck Franky? Why is she here" Bea shouted, visibly angry. Franky looked at Bea, and then to Allie and then back to Bea.</p>
<p>"Hold on, what's going on? Have I missed something?" Franky asked, still oblivious to why Bea was so angry. Allie hadnt said anything yet, she was just looking at Bea, occasionally making funny faces at her when she heard Bea scoff and Franky giggle.</p>
<p>"This fucking Dyke like to stick her nose where it doesnt belong" Bea gritted, still shooting daggers at Allie until Allie let out a loud laugh, catching the attention of a few kids nearby, including Bea and Franky.</p>
<p>"Oh is that was happened is it?" Allie said, there was still a slight laugh in her voice. Franky cut in before Bea could say anything.</p>
<p>"Can someone please tell me what the fucks going on?" Franky was getting irritated now. Allie decided to confront Bea. Allie stepped closer to Bea still staring at her, she saw Bea's face turn from angry to worried and scared.</p>
<p>"Yeah. What did happen Bea? You wanna tell her?" Allie mocked, still holding her glare. Bea looked like she seen a ghost, she wasnt expecting Allie to confront her in front of Franky. Bea's train of thought was interrupted by the one voice she didnt want to hear right now, Harry.</p>
<p>"Bea! Get over here" Harry shouted from across the corridor, Bea's face when even more pale if that was possible. Allie saw how she reacted to Harry and knew something was up. Bea stepped back and scratched her head.</p>
<p>"Erm, I've gotta go" she said quickly before taking off down the hallway. Allie was confused, how did this girl with a fiery temper turn so scared when she heard her boyfriends voice? After a few seconds of silence and confusion, Franky spoke up.</p>
<p>"What the fuck went on between you two? How do you know her?" Franky asked Allie, still confused and annoyed. Allie just shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on Bea who was talking to Harry.</p>
<p>"I met her yesterday on a walk. She was upset about something and I tried to comfort her, she started shouting at me about how I was apparently trying to hit on her, and then she slapped me" Allie said, breaking her gaze on the redhead and turning it onto Franky. She saw Frankys face drop into a shocked one.</p>
<p>"What the fuck? Nah, Reds never hit no one" Franky said, refusing to believe that her best mate would hit this nice girl. Allie just shrugged again.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by without any problems for Allie, just sitting in rooms, alone, not listening, thinking about Bea. She had no idea what was going on between her and Harry, but she wanted to find out. Even though Bea treated her like shit she was worried about her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>